¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?
by TheGirlOfBlackStar
Summary: No se como ser esto asi...ojala te hubiera conocido como un simple campesino y no como el principe hijo de shinigami


**Hiii ¿Qué tal están? Aquí vengo con un One-Shot de Soul Eater **

**Disclamer: Soul Eater no me pertenece si no ya se sabría que Crona es una chica y habría Soul x Maka a gogo **

**Espero que les guste ;)!**

_**¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Prefiero morir ahora que prolongar mi muerte si no tengo tu amor _

_(Romeo y Julieta) _

_**.**_

_**.**_

Año 1595.- Death City Castillo de shinigamis

Miré tus ojos azules, que me miraban con temor vi que tu mano estaba temblando con el pequeño vaso que te eché hace unos momentos, se que tienes miedo de que te traicione pero eso nunca ocurriría nuestros lazos nunca nos dejarían estar juntos, tu una bruja y yo un shinigami. Se que es triste que nuestro amor se vaya así, se que cuando vean nuestros muertos cuerpos juntos nos tiraran al mar o no nos dejaran estar juntos para siempre en nuestro lecho.

-Crona… ¿Estás segura de esto?.- Dije mirándote, tu me mirabas con miedo y amor.

-Si, quiero estar para siempre contigo Kid…No quiero vivir sin estar contigo…por que tu eres mi mundo.- Me dijiste sonriendo tiernamente, no puedo resistirme y te agarré de la cintura y rocé mis labios con los tuyos, quien lo diría me enamore de la última persona que pensaría, creía que nunca iba a tener sus sentimientos correspondidos.

Pero ahora me maldigo por haberte llevado a esta situación, no pensé que nos descubrirían tan pronto. Esa misma noche en la que nos íbamos a escapar sucedió un terrible suceso el cual era que las brujas habían atacado el castillo de su padre donde casualmente estábamos los dos esperando en mi habitación para que esa hora llegará, en que llegará la hora en que los dos seriamos libres de una vez en que podríamos dejar aparte nuestros lazos.

En mi habitación tenía una botella con un veneno muy potente que te mataba en unos pocos minutos y se nos ocurrió esta descabellada idea para poder estar juntos para siempre, yo se que tu no querías pero al final tus deseos de estar conmigo nos hizo estar esperando este momento, sentí tu mano agarrar las mía, la cual, esta temblando. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la tuya tenias una sonrisa un poco falsa intentando tranquilizarme a mi y a ti misma al escuchar pasos y portazos en la puerta de mi habitación sabia que había llegado el momento cogí la copa que yacía encima de la mesita. La cogí y te agarré la mano y acariciándola suavemente con mi pulgar, te sonreí mientras bebíamos a la vez un fuerte escozor y un dolor me entraron en la garganta y boca del estomago, dirigí mi vista hacia ti y te vi en las mismas circunstancias, te abracé mientras caíamos al suelo tu rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas mientras me mirabas los labios del cual caía sangre, tu empezaste a sollozar mientras también empezabas a sangrar.

Kid-Kun.- empezaste a decir susurrándome al oído con la voz dolorida.- Te amo…- me susurrastes antes de sonreír y cerrar los ojos.

Crona… te amo como a nadie.- Dije yo también antes de que se me nublara la vista y perdiera el conocimiento. Antes sentí como mi amada acallaba un sollozo y dejaba de respirar, a mi también me pasó eso…

Después entraron los guardias del príncipe junto con el rey, cuando vieron los dos cuerpos de los jóvenes abrazados y sonriendo ligeramente con sus frentes juntas el rey no pudo evitar que de su mascara saliera una lagrima. Acabaron con la reina de las brujas y todas las de ese reino fueron quemadas los dos muchachos fueron enterrados juntos con la misma posición en la que los había encontrado en aquella habitación y con los mismos ropajes el vestido de príncipe y ella con su fino vestido de campesina con una capa de color negra.

Así acabo la historia de Death The Kid y Crona

**Yeepaaa y asi termina este mini one-shot jajajaja Acepto todo tipo de criticas (no os paseis por favor jajajajaja)**

**Pues espero que les haya gustado esta historia lo Romeo y Julieta, **

**Dejen Rewiers pliiissss =D jajajajjaja **

**Con todos ustedes…. TheGirlOfBlackBlack**

***hecha una bola de humo y sale a correr por hay* :3 **


End file.
